


It’s 2014! Nobody Is Straight.

by ElanneH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora is awesome, Derek is clueless, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, I have no excuse for this whatsoever, Multi, Peter is being Peter, Scirallisaac, it's not even real writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to explain that Scirallisaac is a real thing. Peter is Peter, Cora has an idea and Derek is surrounded by idiots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s 2014! Nobody Is Straight.

Stiles: Scirallisaac.

Derek: That’s not a word. Are you making these things up?

Stiles: Word Scirallisaac is my copyright, yes, but I’m not making it up. It’s real.

Derek: I went for two weeks to South America, bring Cora back and this is the best you can come up with? When I was leaving Scott was with Kira and Allison with Isaac and they all looked pretty solid.

Stiles: Trust me, they are solid. Together.

Derek: Are you trying to tell me, that Scott, Kira, Isaac and Allison are banging each other?

Cora: Oh, my God! I love this town!

Derek: I don’t believe it. How is this even...?

Stiles: Ok, story time for the slower ones!

Derek: Did you just... 

Peter: He is right, you know? Sometimes you are really slow.

Cora: Shut up! I want to hear this!

Stiles: Everybody knows the greatest love story since Romeo and Juliet, Scott and Allison. And because we also know that if Romeo and Juliet would actually live long enough to start hate each other, they would broke up, Scotty and Allison did that too.

Peter: I’m bored and you are raping Shakespeare.

Stiles: Jeez, let me finish! They broke up and our teen wolf fell for lovely, yet kickass, fox named Kira. Huntress wasn’t far behind and started dating another teen wolf, Isaac.

Derek: Does this have a point?

Stiles: Oh, my God! Ok, point is that when you left, Allison and Scott got back together, Isaac and Kira were jealous, than there was this witch thing...

Derek: Witch thing?

Stiles: Never mind. Scott and Isaac thought they are going to die, so they hooked up. And then Allison said Kira, that she has awesome katana skills, and that they should train together...

Cora: But that doesn’t mean that they are all... Scirallisaac, Stiles.

Peter: Only that they are horny teenagers, like yourself.

Stiles: Shut up, Peter! And nope, that would not mean they are together, except I’ve seen them. In empty English classroom.

Derek: You’ve seen Allison, Scott, Isaac and Kira in empty English classroom. And that’s a shocker, because they are never together, plotting against the worlds evil.

Stiles: You are not listening! They were together!

Derek: You keep saying that. Is it supposed to mean something to me?

Stiles: Well, it should, because Isaac had his tongue inside Kira’s mouth, while Allison was almost hanging on him, doing Scott something I don’t want to describe and I’m pretty sure that Kira’s hand was on Alli’s...

Derek: Ok! I think we heard enough.

Cora: I didn’t!

Peter: It was just getting interesting!

Derek: I still don’t believe it. And I’m pretty sure that Scott and Allison are straight.

Peter: Seriously? Are you a cave man? It’s 2014, nobody is straight.

Cora: Stiles?

Stiles: Yup?

Cora: Call you red-head friend. We are going out.

Stiles: What...? I can’t, she is shopping with Malia.

Cora: Even better.

Derek: Have you lost your mind?! She is your cousin!

Cora: It’s not like I can get her pregnant. Besides she and Stiles have a history, so...

Peter: WHAT?!

Cora: Shit. Sorry, Stiles! Run!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Derek: Why are you laughing? Are you telling me, that you are ok with this?

Peter: No, but Stilinski with wolf, coyote and banshee? It’s gonna be his funeral.

Derek: I’m surrounded by idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask... I don't know! I really have no idea!
> 
> BTW! What the hell is supposed to mean that someone else is going to die in finale?! I didn't get over Allisons death and now what?! Like.... SERIOUSLY?!


End file.
